Patent Literature 1 discloses that a base station (evolved Node B (eNB)) receives an attach request from a radio terminal, determines whether the radio terminal is a stationary device, and establishes a connection between the radio terminal and a network by using a local component associated with the base station (eNB) when the radio terminal is a stationary device. Note that the local component can perform at least one of a plurality of functions provided by a remote mobility management entity (MME), a remote serving gateway (S-GW), and a remote packet data network (PDN) gateway (P-GW). The remote MME, the remote S-GW, and the remote P-GW are arranged in an evolved packet core (EPC) network. In one example, the attach request includes an indicator indicating whether or not the radio terminal is a stationary device, and the base station (eNB) determines whether or not the radio terminal is a stationary device based on this indicator.
In another example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a home subscriber server (HSS) arranged in the EPC network determines whether or not the radio terminal is a stationary device based on subscriber information of the radio terminal. The base station (eNB) sends the attach request to the HSS through an MME device, receives a response from the HSS through the MME device, and determines whether or not the radio terminal is a stationary device based on the response from the HSS. To establish a connection between the radio terminal and the network, the base station (eNB) uses a local component (e.g., a local MME component) when the radio terminal is a stationary device. Further, when the radio terminal is a mobile device, the base station (eNB) uses a remote MME, a remote S-GW, and a remote P-GW.